Ino's Poem
by ramen-hokage
Summary: A short one shot where Ino writes a poem to Sakura. )There is more in this than a poem.) PG-13, because I felt like it. Enjoy.


_I said I'd write an InoSaku story next so here it is. There will be no sequel, next chapters, prequels, or anything like that. So enjoy this one while it lasts................._

"So what shall we do today?" Sakura asked Ino, her new best friend. They had finally ended their war over Sasuke when he went after Naruto. (A/N: wink wink)

Ino just shrugged. They sat in a beautiful field watching the butterflies.

It was very calm, and yet, so very boring. Ino lay on her back, staring at the endless blue sky.

She sighed, "I feel like Shikamaru now. 'Too troublesome' How boring can he get?"

Sakura giggled lightly, "Who knows? Hopefully no worse than the teachers."

"Yeah, but they actually TRY to do something. He just sits in a field watching the clouds."

"So?" Sakura blinked, "What if there isn't anything else to do?"

Ino sat up and glared, "There's always something to do in this village, no matter how boring."

"Yeah," the pink-haired girl replied with a yawn, "Sorry Ino, I'm tired. And it'll be getting dark soon, so I'll just go. Bye."

Ino waved lazily, then plopped back down in the thick grass.

How would she ever get Sakura to know that she's in love?

In love with Sakura.

A girl.

How unfair could love get?

How could Sakura know?

A poem.

Ino smiled to herself. Yes, she would write a poem for Sakura. A poem Sakura would love. Maybe Ino could fit a hidden message of some sort in there.

She stood and brushed herself of any dirt or grass. As she walked home, her thoughts did not change from one subject to another, but instead stuck to poetry.

Late into the night, Ino was still working on the poem. It was quite hard to write. Ino knew she was not a poet, but still, it's for Sakura. It HAS to be good.

She worked pretty late into the night' not getting to sleep till 4am. Good thing the next day was the weekend.

Around 1pm that day, Sakura came by Ino's house.

Ino's mom answered the door.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Ino left a while ago, but she left this note for you to read. I don't know what it says. She told me it's for you only. Now I must go, I still haven't eaten lunch."

Little did Sakura know that Ino had used 'Henge no Jutsu' to pretend to be her mom.

She watched Sakura out the window. Sakura sat on the front steps and unfolded the envelope that wrote on the front, 'Sakura Only'.

Next Sakura found two papers. One with a poem that was illustrated and very beautifully done. The other paper had written on it in big words:

READ THIS FIRST.  
THEY SAY A SHINOBI IS TO FIND THE HIDDEN MEANING WITHIN THE MEANING, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.  
THERE ARE TWO HIDDEN MESSAGES IN THAT POEM I WANT YOU TO FIND.  
NOW YOU CAN READ IT.

Sakura giggled a bit at Ino's stupid humor on the end of that paper. She held the poem up to sunlight. The illustrations were so very beautiful. It was quite hard to believe that Ino draw this, but she did.

Then Sakura's eyes began to read the poem.

* * *

A good friend I wish to be to you 

Really hoping you want that too

Underestimating how far I will go

Knowing friendship is fragile

And thus making life a hassle

Soon you shall know

Unsheathing my secret within

Of course I'll be no chicken

Yes, my thoughts wander to and fro

Even as I try to stay sane

Various hopes may be in vain

Only most are of you, my friend

Loving every of the moments together

I'll always be your friend forever

* * *

Sakura just stared for a minute. The drawings were amazing enough, but since when did Ino become a poet?

She easily found one message. It seemed to be a sorter version of the entire poem:

Underestimating how far I will go

Soon you shall know

Yes, my thoughts wander to and fro

Only most are of you, my friend

And the second was sort of tricky. But it didn't take her shinobi mind long to find it.

The lines start with the letters: A, R, U, K, A, S, U, O, Y, E, V, O, L, I. Switch the letters around it spells:

I LOVE YOU SAKURA

Sakura stood and turned to face the front door of Ino's house. She spotted Ino peeking out of window. She waved at Ino, who hid the moment she discovered Sakura saw her.

She knocked at the door. But Ino did not want to answer it, she was too afraid Sakura would hate her now.

There was yelling at the door now.

"Ino, let me in! I know your there! I saw you! Get you butt out here NOW!" She sounded pissed. Ino gathered her courage and walked dramatically to the door.

She opened the door slowly.

Ino hesitated, "Um, hi Sakura. How's the weath—"

She was cut off when Sakura locked her lips onto Ino's. This definitely took Ino by surprise.

The moment Sakura let go of the kiss, Ino asked, "Why did you just—? I thought you would hate me, I mean—"

"Shat up, Ino. I guess you never noticed it but I too," She began blushing a bit hard at this point, "have been in love with my best friend, Ino."

Ino was so overwhelmed at this point, she lost her control, and took her turn to surprise her friend by a kiss.

But each girl melted into the kiss. It was more than enough for Ino; Sakura loved her.

Their lungs began to burn, telling them to let go. Ino let Sakura into her house. They exchanged looks and spoke at the same time to each other.

"I love you."

It was followed by giggles, and the door that closed shut (A/N: Which tells us to go away).

* * *

OWARI

* * *

_Hee hee, like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me please!!!!!!! _

_I got the idea for the story around midnight. The poem I didn't write till 1am or so._

_That poem up there is also dedicated to my BEST friend Fishcake._

_I'm not sure if my next story will be in the Naruto series, but I'm hoping to work on a VERY LONG InoSaku story soon._

_Till next time. I hoped you enjoyed that story and whatever will come._

_Later._

_R&R (please?)_


End file.
